Wolf and Cub
"Wolf and Cub" is the 14th episode in season 1, and the 14th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on February 9, 2012. Synopsis The Machine identifies Darren, a teenager whose brother was just murdered, as the next POI. Meanwhile, Finch is growing concerned that the son of his former business partner is dangerously close to finding out about The Machine. Origin of the Title "Wolf and Cub" refers to Reese as a father figure for Darren, who appears to be developing into a youthful version of himself: Reese is the wolf, and Darren his (adopted) cub. Each is in search of a family; Darren goes to a foster family that will take good care of him, and tells Reese that he will someday find himself a family. Given the references to comics and samurai in this episode, the title could also be a reference to the manga Lone Wolf and Cub. Main Plot Points *'Person of Interest:' Darren McGrady - a teenager who plans to commit murder in order to avenge his brother. * Will Ingram's suspicion about his father's company is concluded by a speech from Alicia Corwin. * Alicia's personal life after The Machine's creation is revealed - she quit her job at the government and moved to a small town that doesn't have cell phones or wireless internet. Episode Notes * Alicia Corwin tells Will Ingram that she has moved to Green Bank, West Virginia, where there is no cell phones or other electronics. She is living in the United States National Radio Quiet Zone (NRQZ), a 13,000 square mile area of Virginia and West Virginia where use of electronic devices, including cellular phones, is highly restricted to prevent interference with two major radio telescopes: the National Radio Astronomy Observatory and the Sugar Hill Station. The zone also protects the U.S. Navy's Information Operations Command, which is a key radio intelligence gathering station for the NSA. Within the zone, broadcast towers must operate at reduced power, and radio transmissions are largely limited to emergency services such as police and fire, or Citizen's Band radio. * Darren describes Reese as a rōnin, a samurai wandering the land without a master. Having left the CIA behind, Reese finds Finch and begins to use his skills to help others. Earlier in the series, we see Reese watching the film Seven Samurai (by Akira Kurosawa), one of many ronin references seen in the series. * Darren and Reese discuss the Art of War by Sun Tzu, a 5th-century BC Chinese general and strategist. It is considered one of the seminal studies of military tactics and strategy, influencing western military procedures into contemporary times. First translated into English in 1905, it has been translated multiple times and studied widely by both military and non-military strategists. Trivia * In this episode, Reese learns that Finch does not receive the number(s) on which they act in the library. * When Finch meets with Will in his office, he is using a customized phone, not the burner phones he normally utilizes. This may suggest that his Wren alias has some sort of fixed persona. * Amongst the items in Darren's room is a poster for the anime Samurai7, an adaptation of Kurosawa's Seven Samurai which Reese is seen watching in the Pilot episode. Quotes *"Only the paranoid survive" (Finch) *"I always pictured you in the back of my car: In handcuffs!" (Carter to Reese) *"Being a superhero isn't about wearing a cape or a cowl. It's about looking out for your fellow man." (Andre) *"Never said I was a cop." (Reese) "What are you then?" (Darren) "One of these days I'll have to come up with a good answer for that one." (Reese) *"In the insurance business the fewer bad things that happen in the universe, the more money we make." (Finch to Will Ingram) *"To tell you the truth, I've always hating observing" (Reese) *"The higher up you go, the harder it gets to tell the good guys from the bad" (Reese) *"In other words, the idea of letting a 14 year old hire you to avenge his brother backfired?" (Finch to Reese) *"So if I'm not a cop, I'm a mercenary. Is that it?" (Reese to Darren) *"Yo, Trim, ain't that your ride car smashes into them?" (Curtis) "Found your car." (Reese) *"Wrong place to sleep it off man." (Cop to Trim) *"Fifty thousand dollars of your life down the drain." (Reese to Curtis sing-song) *"Carter, your gonna say I told you so." (Reese) *"You know, whatever you gotta say save it. I can already see the ass cake on my desk when I get back." (Fusco to Carter and Darren) *"You've got me snooping around on your boss and you say I make bad choices?" "Man has a point." (Reese) Clips File:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Don't Miss This!|Don't Miss This! es:Wolf and Cub it:Il lupo e l'agnello 114 114 Category:Season 1 Episodes